


Love is the Ocean with You

by crossingwinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT, F/M, GoT spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: bc sometimes youself-insp.cheers, everyone.  it's been a wild ride.





	Love is the Ocean with You

**Author's Note:**

> bc sometimes you [self-insp.](https://twitter.com/crossing_winter/status/1130303055122055168)
> 
> cheers, everyone. it's been a wild ride.

They've cleared the bay when the winds change. 

It's anticlimactic, really.  She wants to get moving.  Wants to see what's out there.  She wants to look forward, and not back.  If she looks back, she'll remember everything that she's lost, that she's leaving behind and her resolve might flicker.

But the ship slows just out of Blackwater Bay and though they turn south, the sails flap uselessly.  

"It'll be back, my lady," the captain tells her.  

"Don't call me, my lady," she says.  

"As you say, my lady," the captain says.

 _As m'lady commands_.

She chews her lip.

He'd looked so heartbroken when she'd rejected him.   _I'm not a lady.  I don't want to be a lady._ She was happy for him and his new...

Was he still the Lord of Storm's End?  Surely Bran wouldn't take that from him.  Bran would not punish him for--

"My lady!" the captain calls, and Arya rolls her eyes.  She's going to need to work hard with this one, isn't she?

She turns to see the captain pointing out over the water.  "There's a boat out there, following us."

A boat?

Arya takes the glass from him and puts it to her eye, focusing it at the rowboat and--

"Drop the anchor," she says.

"As my lady commands."

He gets closer and closer and Arya walks to the stern of the ship so he can see her.  

"Why should I let you up?" she calls to him when he's close enough.

"Because I don't want Storm's End!" he calls to her.

"You seemed pretty excited about it," she responds.

"When I thought that it would bring me you, yes," he replies.  "But if you're not a lady, then I don't need to be a lord.  And I know the seas well enough, gods only know."

She snorts.  He'd told her about the one time he'd been on the water before now, how he'd rowed endlessly.

"It's going to be dangerous," she calls to him.

"Then you need a pack, don't you?  You were the one always bloody going on about packs, and you're leaving yours behind.  That doesn't sound smart for a wolf."

She blinks.  She swallows.  Her throat is suddenly dry, and she remembers the feeling of his lips against hers, of his cock inside her while his heart pressed against hers.  She remembers lying on the ground next to him in the cells at Harrenhal, remembers the Red Woman taking him.

They drop a ladder for him and Gendry climbs it.  Arya's waiting for him at the stern and he approaches her.

"You don't have to marry me," he says carefully.  "If you don't want me, I respect that.  But we were friends before we were...whatever we were.  And I'd like that again, if you'll have me.  And if not I'll--"

She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his.

"Shut up," she says and he does.  "Let's see what the world has to offer us, shall we?"

Gendry smiles.  "Let's," he says, and Arya calls for them to raise the anchor.  

Some time from now, his rowboat will sink, or get washed to shore.  People will wonder what became of it's occupant.  

Arya takes his hand.  The wind picks up.

The sea is beautiful today, just the color of Gendry's eyes.

 

 


End file.
